Signage panels and/or decorative panels can be used to display information and/or enhance an aesthetic in an environment. Typically, the signage panels and/or the decorative panels are secured to a structure by fasteners that extend entirely through the signage panel and/or the decorative panel. In general, because the fastener extends entirely through the signage panel and/or the decorative panel, the fastener is exposed on a visible side of the signage panel and/or the decorative panel.